Avengers Inc: The Doominators
by IceyLink
Summary: To exact revenge and taking a note from the Thunderbolts, Dr. Doom puts together a team of former Avengers and heroes to become villains in his plot to take down the Avengers and their Allies. Fourth and final issue is posted.
1. Team Roster

**Avengers Inc: The Doominators**

**Disclaimer:**

These issues are a work of fiction based partly on characters owned by Marvel Entertainment Ltd. These stories are not to be used for commercial gain, and are purely for entertainment purposes only.

Out of the pages of Avengers Inc. comes the origin of the Doominators. A team consisting of past Avengers and their allies put together by Dr. Doom to bring down the Avengers and their Allies. This not only acts as an origin of who the Doominators are but is a prelude to crossover event of next year: The Acts Of Doom.

The Doominators

Revenger – Simon Williams – Former Avenger known as Wonder Man

Insector – Scott Lang – Former Avenger known as Ant Man

Dark Knight – Kelsey Leigh – Former Avenger known as Lionheart

Taranus - Dr. Donald Blake - Former host of the Avenger known as Thor

Spectra - Monica Rambeau - Former Avenger & Nextwave agent known as Captain Marvel/Photon/Pulsar

Sun Goddess - Bonita Juarez - Former West Coast Avenger known as Firebird

Demolisher - Dennis Dunphy - Former Avenger and friend of Captain America

Manta – Walter Newell – Former Avenger known as Stingray

Giganta – Rita DeMara – Former Master of Evil turned Avenger then Guardian of the Galaxy

Moonraker – Gustav Brandt – Father to the Avenger Mantis and original Zodiac member Libra

Captain Photon – Mar-Vell – Kree warrior from another universe and leader of the reality hopping Guardians

A-Bomb – Rick Jones – Avenger ally and best friend to Dr. Bruce Banner, the Hulk

Mr. Night – Max Coleridge – Former West Coast Avenger ally and vigilante hero known as the Shroud


	2. Origins Part One

**Avengers Inc: The Doominators **

**Issue #1 – Origins – Part One**

_**Prologue – Taken from Avengers Inc #7**_

"….My greatest joy will be when the Avengers fall at the hands of their own friends and allies, my Doominators," Dr. Doom called out as a panel in the wall slid open and thirteen figures clad in costumes and weapons stepped out.

The first was a man made of glowing purple energy with an "R" on his chest named Revenger. The second was a woman clad in a black knight's armor with eyes that glowed red behind the helmet that matched her glowing blood red sword named Dark Knight. Next was a man in a brown armored suit that with the head piece made him look like a human ant named Insector. The next was a very muscular man with silver armor and head piece that covered the top half of his face and a red cape that matches his shoulder pieces, belt and boots as well as a hammer looking weapon named Taranus. The next was a woman wearing a full body costume that was all yellow and orange with a giant white sun in the middle of her chest named Sun Goddess.

Next to her was another woman wearing a full body suit that was stripped left to right in all the colors of the rainbow named Spectra. The figure was a large muscular man wearing a brown with yellow accents colored suit that looked like a generic version of an old Wolverine costume with a large red D in the center named Demolisher. Next was a man wearing a black suit with a strange helmet that looked like a black fishbowl with green oval eyes on it named Manta. Next to him was a woman wearing a red suit with black gloves, boots, belt and eye mask named Giganta. Next was a man wearing a green and black outfit with matching mask that covered all but his mouth named Moonraker. That only left three more.

There was a large muscular blue armored skin creature named A-Bomb. Another man wearing an all black costume with a matching hood and cape named Mr. Night. The last man had dark blue skin and white buzzed hair wearing a purple eyes mask that matched his purple costume with black boots and wrist bands named Captain Photon. This completed the team that was now being called the Doominators.

"The Avengers and Thunderbolts aren't the only ones that can reform a person to their side," Dr. Doom began to laugh as Baron Zemo smiled.

"Yes, the Acts of Doom are almost here," Norbert said with a smile.

_**Latveria – Castle Doom**_

_**Present Day**_

"I still can't believe you achieved this," Norbert, the villain known as Fixer said as he watched at the arena below where thirteen figures were training in an holographic room against simulated Avengers.

"It was a plan years in the making, but it was your formation of the Thunderbolts that inspired the notion and their continued recruitment from our side that finalized my revenge," Dr. Doom said as he glanced at the third man in the room.

"I don't know what will be the sweetest part of, the Avengers not knowing they were defeated by their own friends and allies or when they do find out who they are," Baron Zemo laughed.

"Yes, the Doominators will make short work of the so called Avengers," Doom smirked as he looked at the glowing purple man with an "R" on his chest glowing bright red.

_**Revenger**_

_**A Few Years Ago – Ultron/Avengers Battle - Ground Zero- Few Months Afterwards**_

"Doesn't make you nervous to be just a few blocks away from _them_?" A man in a ball cap, shades t-shirt and kakis said.

"No more than you assisting me behind Zemo's back and he finding out," a man wearing a nice blue three piece suit, top hat and leaning on a cane with a strange silver handle responded.

"Victor, if it wasn't for you and your resources, as well as your mystical abilities you've acquired, I wouldn't have been able to have a real body again," Norbert said as the secret no one ever knew was Dr. Doom's offer to help him and his acceptance on the condition he owed Doom a favor which was now being called in.

"Yes, now, do you have the device?" Victor Von Doom asked glancing at his minion.

"Right here," Norbert Ebersol answered as he handed a purple rod over still wondering why Doom of all people needed him to do all this work with technology. Maybe it was Doom's move into the arcane that had reduced his ability or desire to handle technical devices, either way, Norbert didn't mind nor question Doom.

"Now, to call a fallen one home," Doom said as he put the rod into the ground and whispered something under his breath as a strange energy passed from his hands and into the rod activating it.

"How is it you were able to find him when the Avengers have failed?" Norbert asked as he saw the mix of magic and technology working as one as pieces of purple ionic energy began to appear in the sky all around them and quickly get pulled to and absorbed into the rod.

"I cast a spell to mask any ionic detections while putting a few things in place to consistently search and draw ionic energy back to this spot," Doom said as Norbert noticed Doom's hands were glowing and that anyone walking near them didn't even seem to take notice of them or the ionic energy being pulled into the glowing rod.

Norbert stood there and watched as the last of the purple ionic energy swirled around the rod and then merge into the device. Once the final spec of energy was gone, Doom walked over, mumbled something while waving his hand over the rod and then picked it up. As Doom moved toward Norbert, he noticed that the man began to glow and his clothes and facial features appeared to melt and shift until in moments, the silver armored and green hooded cloaked villain was standing next to him. Without just a nod, they took leave and headed back to Castle Doom.

_**A Year Later**_

"Quickly now," Doom said once he had entered the laboratory.

Norbert got his device he had been building for Doom in secret powered up. It was a large glass, cylinder tube wedged between two large black speaker looking boxes that were lit up with computer lights. Doom handed the glowing purple rod he had been hiding all this time to Norbert and he placed it into the slot designed for it on the side of the left looking speaker. Norbert flipped a switch as Doom waved a glowing hand across the air and soon the purple ionic energy from the rod began to fill the glass tube. After a few minutes the purple energy began to merge together and start to take the shape of a muscular man. Doom clapped his hands when suddenly a man made of ionic energy had completely taken shape in front of them.

"Welcome back, Simon," Doom said with a smile as the ionic being opened what looked like eye slots to reveal eyes of red glowing energy.

"I was certain that when he reformed he would take on the form of Wonder Man or at least come close to looking like him," Norbert murmured to Doom as he looked at the purple energy man who looked nothing like the original.

"I have added a little magic to hide his familiarity to the naked eye so he won't be recognized until am ready," Doom responded.

"Where am I?" Simon asked with a strange energy filled, echo-like voice.

"You are in Castle Doom, where I have spent months bringing you back form the dead while your friends and family abandoned you," Doom said as a monitor came down in front of Simon showing him a slightly edit version of the battle with Ultron and the Avengers all moving on and forgetting about him.

"So many dead and they didn't care?" Simon asked as he was finding it hard to think.

"And they are building an army to take over the world," Doom said as he showed images of the Avengers reforming as well as the rumors of an Academy turning young heroes to soldiers.

"This is wrong, so wrong. They must be stopped," Simon said growing angry with crackling energy as his mind seemed to shift.

"Then join and lead my team I'm putting together to do just that," Doom said with a smile as he nodded to Norbert.

"Yes, the Avengers will be stopped and I will be your Revenger," Simon said with pure anger rising in him.

"Norbert, get to work that devise that will allow Revenger to hold his form outside that tube," Doom said as he left the laboratory to go finish assembling his new team.

_**Insector**_

_**A Few Years Ago**_

"Where am I?" A man said as he tried to sit up but it hurt to move.

As he laid there he tried to remember what had happened to him but that caused his head to hurt more than his body. It seemed he couldn't remember anything about what had happened to him, where he was or how he even got here. The more he thought in confusion he began to panic as he realized he not only couldn't remember anything from prior to waking up here but he didn't even know who he was or his own name. What had happened to him? The is but a slim echo of feeling an extreme blast of energy and pain and then waking up where he lay at this moment with no memories.

"Don't move," came a voice but he couldn't understand the language at all.

He tried to move but the pain in his body was so over whelming that he suddenly succumbed to it and passed out. He didn't know how long he had been knocked out but when he came to he was soaking in a strange liquid in some kind of giant leaf. He quickly realized that the pain was gone and despite his head no longer hurting he still didn't remember anything. Looked down to realize that he wasn't wearing anything and glanced around and saw a strange looking costume hanging from a dirt wall next to a strange silver looking helmet. He then realized he wasn't alone.

"That silver helmet was found next to you. Can you tell me what it is used for and what are you doing here?" A man with blue hair, and tan skin wearing nothing but a loin cloth and holding what appeared to be a small crossbow with an arrow pointed right at him, but lowered it looking at him with soft red eyes.

"Sorry, I don't understand what you're saying," he said as stared at the man and then the suit and back again, feeling something familiar but not knowing what.

"We're being attacked!" A voice screamed running by the room causing the man in the room to motion at him to stay as he ran out.

"Don't need to understand their language to know something bad is going on," he said as he got out, dried himself off and reached for the suit.

Instinct told him that this was his suit, but didn't know from where or what purpose. He knew it didn't matter at this moment because he needed clothes and this was all there was at the moment, and he did not do loin cloths, even if. He stopped, there was another strange feeling tugging at the back on his head. No time for that now. He had the suit on and amazed that it was still in once piece, the material was durable. Once he had the red with black accented suit on with matching black bots and gloves he grabbed the silver helmet and ran out of the room.

When he ran out of the room he was able to find his way out of the dirt hut and saw that there were strange purple skinned people on what looked like large insects attacking the people who had taken him in and healed him. They were being slaughtered as the large insects were too much for the tanned skinned people. His first impulse was to help them, but he didn't know how. Then something tugged at his mind and by pure instinct he put the silver helmet on. He felt a strange tingle as the helmet seemed to come to life.

"We will never stop them," the man with blue hair was telling someone and for some reason, the helmet had been able to translate the words into his ear so he could understand him, all of them.

"Now you die, Prince Andor," one of the purple creatures said as the giant insect he was riding on was about to bring its pincers down on the man with blue hair that had been in his room moments ago.

He stared in horror and his helmet seemed to come alive when he suddenly screamed, "stop!"

Everyone stared at him, not because he had shouted but because all the giant insects that the purple people were riding on came to an immediate halt and turned to look at him. He didn't know how or why, but the helmet seemed to not only allow him to communicate with others but it seemed to connect him to the insects around him. With a mental push and a whisper he told the insects to turn on their riders and with his surprise, they did. It didn't take long before the people with purple skin took off while their insects remained behind watching and waiting for their new master's next command.

"You saved us. You saved me," Prince Andor said as he came up and greeted him with a smile as he removed his helmet and looked into the Prince's red eyes.

_**A Year Later**_

"Prince Andor, there is a strange man here," a woman said running into the room.

"What does he want?" Prince Andor asked getting up quickly.

"He speaks our language and he is asking about a person named Scott Lang while holding up a picture of Antni," the woman said as the both looked at the stranger who had come here a year ago and saved their village and given a name that meant master of insects.

"Anti, wait here," Prince Andor began to say.

"No, let me see him. Maybe he knows more about my past," Anti, the name he was given since he still could not remember anything about his past, said to Prince Andor as he stood up, touched his chin and smiled.

"Scott Lang, there you are," the man said with a smile as Antni and Prince Andor walked out of a large hut.

"Do I know you?" Antni asked as she looked at the strange man wearing a blue outfit, top hat and leaning on a cane.

"Yes, I am Victor Von Doom and you could say we know each other from back on our world," Victor said as he couldn't believe his luck to not only find the thought dead Ant Man but to discover he had total amnesia.

"What do you mean, other world?" Prince Andor asked looking at the stranger.

"You were in a battle and during that battle you were shrunk down to a super small size ending up in the micro world. I have spent the past year looking for you," Victor said as he gave the man photos to look at.

"I don't recognize anything or anyone in these photos," Antni said as he got through all the photos and then paused at the last one, of a little girl.

"What's wrong?" Prince Andor asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

"This little girl, something about her is familiar. I think I know her, is her name Cassie?" Antni asked in a panic as he knew the girl in the photo but didn't know how.

"Yes, her name is Cassie Lang and your name is Scott Lang and she was your daughter," Victor said looking at the man.

"My daughter? For some reason that feels true. Wait, you said was," Antni said looking up form the picture suddenly.

"She was killed over a year ago, by a group called the Avengers, the same group that tried to kill you and caused you to end up here," Victor lied.

"These Avengers killed my daughter?" Antni asked as sadness and rage entered him for someone he didn't know but felt a loving connection to.

"Oh," Prince Andor began to say as he tried to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, and I am putting together a team to take them down and we could use your talents," Victor said with a smile as with sad and grave protests Antni said his good-byes and followed Victor through a size changing portal.

_**Dark Knight**_

_**Few Months Ago – Connecticut Psychiatric Ward**_

"What's her story?" A new intern asked as she looked at a chart out side of a room where a woman in a straight jacket screamed.

"She claims she used to be an Avenger and a super hero. Some kind of mental breakdown that caused her to lose custody of her children to her mom and they finally committed her here," the doctor said as they went on to the next room.

"Is that true, she used to be an Avenger?" Norbert asked as he and another figure stepped out of the shadows.

"It took some great magic to see through the barriers but yes it is. She was the one called Lionheart," Victor Von Doom answered as he looked into the window.

"I thought she died?" Norbert asked.

"She did, but a magical deal was made, in exchange for her life back as a human she would never be known that she was Lionheart, but it seems the mental strains of magic have caused her to snap," Victor said as he forced open the door into Kelsey Leigh's room.

"I was an Avenger!" Kelsey screamed.

"I know you were dear," Victor said to the woman.

"You believe me?" Kelsey asked suddenly calming down.

"How would you like to leave this place?" Victor asked.

"I'd do anything to get out of here," Kelsey whispered.

"Good, then we have a deal," Victor said with a smile as Norbert pressed a bottom and the three of them vanished from the room.

**Next: Issue #2 – Origins – Part Two**


	3. Origins Part Two

**Avengers Inc: The Doominators **

**Issue #2 – Origins – Part Two**

_**Taranus**_

_**A Few Years Ago –Asgard**_

"Thor, why do you have us here? The battle is back in Asgard with Surtur, Loki and the Storm Giants," Hogun said as he, the Lady Sif and the rest of the Warriors Three, Fandral and Volstagg stood staring at the new King of Asgard after the recent death of Odin.

"Because of my brother, Ragnarök has begun and if not stopped, all of Asgard and the Nine Realms will be gone," Thor said as he swung his hammer, blasted open a doorway and stepped in.

"Who dares disturbs the Norns?" A voice asks as three women with long grey hair and eyeless faces appear.

"Urd, Skuld, and Verandi, I have come to break the cycle of Ragnarök," Thor said as he held his hammer tight as he eyes the tapestry of Asgard.

"Odinson, we can not allow that. Ragnarök has been started and must take its course," Urd said as she nodded and large frost giants came crashing into the room.

"Warriors Three, for Asgard, for Thor!" Fandral shouted as the Warriors Three went to confront the new enemy.

"Thor, maybe they are right," Sif said placing a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"I have to, my love. By breaking the cycle, Ragnarök will never finish and never be a worry for Asgard again. It is the only way to try and save our people," Thor said.

"How do you know this will work?" Sif asked.

"My father came to me and said it must be so. Baldar has helped sever the rainbow bring and made sure Midgard will be protected and not touched by what I am about to do. If what I do works, all will be made right again and Asgard will be saved and reborn. Those lost will be reborn," Thor said putting faith in his late father and what he must do.

"What about us? If this works or not, I don't want to lose you," Sif said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"No matter where we go, we will find a way to be together," Thor said as he began to kiss her lips but was thrown backwards as Sif shoved him and put herself in the way of the lethal blow from a Frost Giant meant for him.

"For Asgard, for us," Sif said as the life left her smile and body.

"For Asgard!" Thor screamed in rage and grief as he called on all his powers, threw his enchanted hammer and severed the tapestry of Asgard causing the Odinforce to explode and engulf all of Asgard in an exploding flash of lightening and thunder.

"Paul, watch out," Adeline screamed as her husband slammed on the brakes just in time to avoid a bolt of lightening striking to the ground.

"Don't yell at me woman. I told you we shouldn't have ventured out in this storm," Paul said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at his wife of almost forty years.

"Paul, I, wait, is that a man standing out there?" Adeline asked suddenly as they both turned and looked where the lightening had come down.

Standing in the middle of the road was a man in his late thirties maybe, blond hair and wearing a long white lab coat of some kind. Paul motioned for his wife to stay in the car as he ran over to see if the man was okay. When Paul got to the man he saw that his name take said D. Blake. The man began to stumble and Paul quickly caught him and helped his keep his footing with the help of his wife.

"I told you to stay in the car," Paul said looking at his wife.

"Are you okay, honey?" Adeline asked the blond man.

"I don't know. Head kind of hurts," the man answered.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of road during a storm? Did your car brake down?" Paul asked.

"I have no idea. My names Donald Blake and I'm a medical student. Last I remember I was planning a trip to Norway to celebrate my upcoming graduation and then I woke up here," Donald Blake said as he finally was able to walk on his own and followed the older couple back to their car.

"Kind of old to be a medical student, but more power to ya," Paul said as they reached the car.

"Old, I'm only," Donald began to say and stopped and saw the reflection of a stranger looking back at him.

"Oh, Paul lay off. It's 2010, there are people my age going back to school, even here in Oklahoma. Come on honey, let's get you back to our place and get you cleaned up and fed," Adeline said as she helped the man into her car.

"2010? Oklahoma? What happened to me?" Donald Blake whispered to himself as he sat in the back seat staring up at the raging storm in the skies.

_**Braxton, Oklahoma – Few Years later**_

"Why are we stepping foot in this small town in the middle of nowhere?" Norbert asked the man standing next to him in a cowboy hat.

"Because we will find our next member here, Dr. Donald Blake," Victor Von Doom said.

"Who's that?" Norbert asked.

"He's the former host of the Avenger named Thor. Seems whatever happened that caused Thor and the rest of the Asgardians to vanish caused Mr. Blake to arrive in this town at the same time with no memories of his life between his graduation from medical school and now," Doom said holding up an old newspaper article from Braxton talking about how a man showed up with no memories turned out to be a Dr. that had gone missing and declared dead many years ago.

"Why didn't the Avengers come for him?" Norbert asked.

"Because, what ever event that happened to cause this, also erased any connection of Blake with Thor. Thanks to my magical wards I was unaffected and remember the connection. It seams that our good doctor decided to stay here and setup practice as the towns local doctor," Victor said as they walked to a building that was home to Dr. Donald Blake's medical practice.

"Welcome, I'm Dr. Donald Blake. What can I do for you?" Donald Blake asked as he saw the two strange men walk in.

"Actually, it's what we can do for each other," Victor said as he began to spin his lies to fill in Don's memory of the evil Thor using him and his evil minions, the Avengers.

_**Spectra & Sun Goddess**_

_**Present Day- Florida**_

High above the Florida skyline, a streak of light starts to descend to the ground below. The closer the light gets, the more it looks like a human figure. As the object made of light touches ground it goes from looking like a figure to taking the solid form of a woman. The woman wore an all white outfit with a grey trench coat. She had a white bandana that pushed back her black braided hair. She took a look around and then approached a man wearing all purple. The man looked more machine than man.

"You made it, Monica," the man said.

"Well, you told me to meet you here didn't you, Aaron?" Monica Rambeau, the Avenger who had been known as different codenames but was now going by Pulsar.

"I wasn't sure if you would. When Nextwave disbanded you left with some harsh words," Aaron Stack, the Machine-Man responded back as he handed one of the two coffees in his hands to her.

"Yes, but when a fellow Avenger and friend calls, I come. What was the emergency?" Monica asked as she took the cup and took a drink.

"I want to place you in a new team I'm help forming," Aaron said as he sipped his coffee, loving the flavor he had missed so much.

"What team are you talking about, wait a minute, since when do you drink, who are you?" Monica said as she stepped back and called on her powers with no response.

"Sorry, I put a little something special in your coffee," Aaron said as his face shifted and his true form was revealed.

"Fixer, I," Monica began to say when suddenly what ever had been put in her coffee kicked in and everything went back.

"Welcome back," Norbert said as Monica came to and opened her eyes.

"What are you up to? Where am I?" Monica asked as she began to panic when she realized her powers weren't working and she was strapped down to some kind of table.

"I told you, I want you to be a part of a team I am forming," Norbert said with a smile as a strange sound caused Monica to jerk her head to the right.

Monica saw that not too far from her was a woman with long dark hair. A strange laser gun looking devise was lowered in front of her face pouring some kind of glowing light into her eyes. At first Monica didn't recognize her because of her civilian clothing, but then it came to her the harder she looked. She couldn't believe it, it was Bonita Juarez the West Coast Avenger known as Firebird. What was going on here? Was this an attack on former Avengers? Monica needed to escape, but she was powerless.

"Oh, I see you've noticed our new little Sun Goddess. She wasn't as easy to snag as you were. We caught her by surprise but still lost a lot of men and nearly burnt down a whole town," Norbert said as Monica looked back at him.

"What is this? Revenge of the Thunderbolts?" Monica asked trying to remember as being with the Nextwave she had been out of touch with the world and the Avengers.

"The Thunderbolts is too into making heroes and so yesterday's news. No, the team I'm forming is kind of the opposite of my former team. We're into helping heroes unleashing their darker sides. Now, it's your turn, Spectra," Norbert laughed as a laser devise dropped down in front of Monica.

"No!" Monica began to scream as her eyes were suddenly blinded by light before things went dark once again.

_**Demolisher**_

_**Manhattan – Downtown**_

"What do we have here?" Norbert asked as he and Doom stood over a manhole cover.

"An example of how even the greatest of heroes forget their own and end up not doing the right thing," Doom said as he waved his hand and energy cracked as the cover slid open.

"Really, down there?" Norbert asked as he shrugged and dumped down into the sewer.

Norbert activated a devise and light projected form the top of his head piece lighting up the sewers allowing them to see clearly up to several feet behind and in front of them. They walked forward as their feet splashed in the sewer water surrounding their boots. He smell reminded Norbert of some of the few things he missed about not having a real body. Doom didn't speak a work as they kept walking.

"Hopefully we don't run into any Morlocks down here," Norbert said needing to break the silence.

"From what I hear, they are all but extinct," Doom said as silence resumed. ****See Issues of Mutant Generation Force****

"What is this?" Norbert asked to no one as they turned a corner and stepped into a very large room filled with lots of men, woman and children, coughing, sneezing and trying to keep warm.

"Guy we looking for caters to the homeless?" Norbert asked as he looked to Doom.

"No, the guy we're looking for is one of them," Doom said as he pointed to a very muscular looking guy with a beard, battered brown trench coat and fingerless gloves.

"Who is that?" Norbert asked as Doom walked forward without answering.

"Dennis Dunphy?" Doom asked as they stopped in front of the man lying on the ground coughing.

"D-Man? Captain America's buddy?" Norbert asked looking at Doom in surprise.

"D-Man is no more. He died along with Dennis years ago when Captain America turned his back on me, forgot about me and left me here to rot," Dennis said as he coughed some more, barely covering the rumblings of his food.

"How would you like some payback?" Doom asked.

"I don't," Dennis began to say when Doom raised his hand.

"What if I promise to take care of all these friends of your here making sure they never want for anything ever again?" Doom said with a smile as he raised out his hand.

"Deal," Dennis said as he accepted the hand and got to his feet.

"Make sure you "cleans" the place," Doom whispered over his shoulder once Dennis had climbed up and out of the sewer.

"Wait, you promised to take care of them, not," Norbert said in surprise.

"I am keeping my promise, they will NEVER want for anything, ever again," Doom said with a laugh as he handed a circular devise to Norbert and headed up while Norbert took a deep breath and headed back into the sewers.

**Next: Issue #3 – Origins – Part Three**


	4. Origins Part Three

**Avengers Inc: The Doominators **

**Issue #3 – Origins – Part Three**

_**Manta**_

_**Many Years Ago ~ Armor Wars Aftermath**_

"Why are you so angry?" Walter Newell asked as he limped towards the woman he had married not to long ago.

"Because, you were almost killed," Diane Arliss-Newell said through tears.

"I was not, I was just fine. The Avengers were with me," Walter responded with a wave of his hands.

"Like that makes me feel any better," Diane said glancing at the television that was recapping the battle on Hydro-Base and the public firing of Iron-Man who had falsely accused a Hero and allied member of the Avengers of steeling Stark technology.

"Stark had made a mistake, no damage done," Walter said as he picked up the remote and turned off the television.

"No damage? If you'd been around you would have received your message that after that accusation with leasing the Hydro-Base to the Avengers and aiding them your funding has been cut. You've been let go Walter," Diane cried.

"Hey, we'll be fine. We got money saved and money coming in from the Avengers using Hydro-Base. Everything will work out. You knew the life I lived before we got married and it was the same life that helped protect people from Tiger Shark," Walter said regretting the dig he just made.

"You leave my brother out of this. I am fully aware of all the decisions that have been made. It just scares me so much now," Diane said.

"There's more to this, what's got you so upset?" Walter asked stepping closer to his wife.

"Walter, I need you to quit being Stingray and promise me you won't battle villains again," Diane pleaded.

"Why?" Walter asked as he took his wife's hands.

"For the baby," Diane whispered with a smile through her tears.

"I can't believe this. Don't worry. I will always be here for the two of you. No more Stingray, I promise," Walter said dropping to his knees and kissing his wife's belly.

_**Few Years Later ~ Pre-The Crossing **_

"Mommy, Mommy!" A child screams at the sound of two people fighting.

"Stay in your room, honey. Walter, you promised," Diane said as she closed her child's door and then walked back into the living room and brought her voice down.

"They need me. I can't turn my back on them," Walter said as he glanced to the right at his red and white suit lying on the sofa.

"What about us? We need you. You made a promise to me that you would quit. There's so much I can take. I looked the other way when you were sneaking out as Stingray and pretended you were at _work_. Then the Hydro-Base was destroyed during your battle with the Avengers during that acts of vengeance. You lost everything including the money that place helped bring in," Diane started to yell and had to calm herself as to not frighten the little ears listening behind closed doors.

"Honey, I apologized for that and I haven't worn the suit since," Walter said wishing his wife would understand the role a hero has to play.

"Yeah, only after I decided to give you another chance. I told you, after your fight with my brother and then working with him to save me from that cave-in, that you had to make a choice, your family or Stingray. No more chances and you said you chose me, us," Diane said.

"I did, and I haven't worn the suit since, but you have to understand, I am needed now. When the Avengers need you it isn't' a call you can ignore," Walter said picking up his suit.

"Then make your choice," Diane said flatly.

"Diane, stop this. I promise I will be back and we can talk about it when I return," Walter said.

"If you go out that door we will not be here when you return," Diane said.

"Diane, I love you. I'll be back soon," Stingray said as he had his suit on, blew a kiss to the little face peaking out the bedroom door and then flew off.

"Love you too," Diane whispered after as she turned, grabbed her child, suitcase and car keys and left the apartment for good.

_**Present Day**_

_**Stingray Aquatics**_

"Why are we stopping here? This building has been abandoned for month," Norbert asked as he and Doom approached the run down and boarded up office space near the bay.

"Our next recruit is finally ready," Doom said as he pointed up and they saw a man in a wheelchair sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Who is that? He looks ready to jump," Norbert questioned.

"That is Walter Newell, the ex-Avenger called Stingray. After his wife divorced him and moved across the country, he continued to bury himself in Heroics and fighting with the Avengers. Then the Avengers and Stingray had parted ways and he had decided he wanted to get his life and his family back.

"Despite his wife saying no and refusing to let him see his son, Walter began researching and had started rebuilding Hydro-Base, keeping it underwater, and began the stages of getting his carrier and reputation jump started. Just as he was getting on his feet, the Avengers went to war with Ultron. Thanks to me, I blew up the base with him in it and made it appear as if it was due to the Avengers.

"He made it out alive but he lost the Hydro-Base, all his money invested in it and his ability to walk due to his legs getting crushed. Because the Avengers had disbanded for good and they claimed they had no part in the destruction, they refused to financially reimburse Walter but Tony Stark did pay for all his medical expenses. Walter was furious and with the news this solidified his wife's case to revoke his visitation rights to their son due to dangerous lifestyle.

"Walter decided to try one last attempt. He took his insurance money, the money he made from selling what was left of Hydro-Base to Dwayne Taylor ****See Current Issues of Power Pack/New Warriors Back Up Stories to see what Dwayne uses it for now** **and the last of his saving and built Stingray Aquatics, a new company for manufacturing and selling technology for underwater usage. The company started off and was doing well and till recently when I, appearing to him as a subsidiary of Stark Industries, bought out his suppliers and forced his company into bankruptcy leaving him with absolutely nothing," Doom said with a laugh.

"Well, thanks to Tony and the Avengers I have officially lost everything and have nothing to live for," Walter said with a drunken slur as he waved his bottled and moved his chair closer to the edge of the roof.

"Now, Dr. Newell, I wouldn't say that," Doom said causing Walter to roll back from the edge as two floating men rose in front of him.

"What do you two want with me?" Walter slurred throwing the empty bottle at them.

"How about giving you a reason to live and get revenge on those that wronged you and took your family from you?" Doom asked as he and Norbert recruited their next victim.

* * *

_**Giganta & Moonraker**_

_**Somewhere Between Time & Space**_

"Finally," Doom said as stepped into a strange glowing space of white nothingness.

"Where are we?" Norbert asked.

"We are in a pocket dimension resting somewhere between time and space," Doom answered.

"Why are we here?" Norbert asked.

"To retrieve another member of the Dominators. During one of my experiments I discovered this pocket and registered a human life form. I used up a lot of resources and discovered who was here and we better make it fast, for we only have thirty minutes before the portal here is closed forever," Doom said as they moved slowly through the white void.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

"Friends, we mean you no harm," Doom called back to see a woman wearing a yellow and purple costume that was torn and seen better days.

"How can this be? She died years ago and she looks to have not aged a day," Norbert said in shock.

"I thought you might like this one. As for her age, this pocket dimension seems to freeze the advancing of time," Doom said with a smile.

"Paul?" The woman questioned using the name only certain and very few individuals were allowed to use.

"Rita DeMara, the Yellowjacket!" Norbert exclaimed seeing the woman he had once loved, vowed to kill after being rejected and continued to think about ever since.

"How is this possible? Why are you here?" Rita asked very confused emotionally as she has been sitting in this white place for longer than she could keep count.

"When you vanished after the Infinity War I swore I would never give up till I found you again. Doom here, discovered this place and we came in to investigate and here you are. How did you get here?" Norbert asked using his old feeling and taking advantage of the situation.

"I don't know. Last I remember is being in the future with the Guardians of the Galaxy and then returning home to the present. I was at the Avengers mansion when I remember turning around and there was Iron-Man who opened fire on me and then I woke up here, wherever here is. I know I've been here for a very long time but yet I've not aged or even eaten now that I think of it," Rita explained still very confused.

"That is because you are in a pocket dimension that is void of aging, almost as if in suspended animation. Since your body does not advance in time, it doesn't use resources and doesn't feel nor requires food or water. It seems when Iron-Man tried to kill you, his power must have triggered the residue of your time travel and sent you here while making it look as if you were vaporized," Doom half-lied not revealing to Rita that Iron-Man was under the control of Immortus and it was his time aura that conflicted with her time aura causing the reaction that sent her here.

"I am trying to remember, but I can't place why Iron-Man would want me dead," Rita said.

"Because he has turned evil. As you have been here, many, many years have passed on Earth. Tony and his large army of Avengers Inc have taken over the world. No one dares stop their attempt at world domination but us. We are forming a group of those opposed to the Avengers, want revenge against them and simply want to bring them down," Norbert said dropping a few names of recruits that raised her eyebrow confirming to her that this must be a legit and a group wanting to battle evil.

"We don't have much time. Agree to join us and leave with us," Doom said heading to the portal out.

"Yes, Rita, please join us, me," Norbert said as he held out his hand to Rita DeMara.

_**Another Part of the Pocket Dimension**_

Doom held back as Norbert and Rita vanished back to Earth. Rita was an accidental find but what he didn't tell Norbert was that there was someone else he had discovered that brought them here. During a battle he had vanished, to almost all he was presumed dead, to very few he was stuck in the Between, but to Doom he now knew he was alive and residing right here in this pocket dimension. Doom approached the bald headed blind man.

"Stop, who's there?" The blind man asked turning his head towards Doom.

"I am a friend," Doom said checking his watch for the time left.

"You are no friend," the man laughed.

"But I can be, Gustav Brandt, or should I call you Libra?" Doom asked.

"I may be blind but I can _see_ that you are posing an interesting path," Libra said with strange smile.

"That I am, and I must say you do look good for a man thought dead and missing," Doom chuckled.

"It seems that when I used my abilities in my last battle with the Avengers I was sent here instead of the Between and in that process I lost all my powers except psychic senses that still work in a fashion. I am assuming that time has moved on outside of here, have I missed much?" Libra asked.

"Well, your daughter, Mantis, is somewhere off in space in parts unknown, and I am putting together a team to bring down the Avengers," Doom said as he gave a brief run down of world events since he has been dead from the world, including the employee and Force Works member Moonraker that had attempted to pose as Gustav.

"Then I guess it's only fair to return the favor," Libra said as he took Doom's hand and accepted his offer and way home.

**Next: Issue #4 – Origins – Part Four**


	5. Origins Part Four

**Avengers Inc: The Doominators **

**Issue #4 – Origins – Part Four**

_**A-Bomb**_

_**Years Ago**_

"Bruce, where have you been?" Rick Jones asked as he saw a man stumble into his living room, wearing only tattered pants and as if he had been through a warzone.

"I don't know. Last I remember making a run for it through Brazil, the next I am laying in the park not too far form here," Bruce answered rubbing his head.

"You don't' remember? Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear from you or news of your _better half_?" Rick asked as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and then tosses it at his old friend.

"What, I always go into hiding for days, sometimes weeks at a time. You know I've never gone months without contact of some sort," Bruce said as he drank his soda like he'd never had one before.

"Months? You've been gone for a few years. Bruce, what happened to you?" Rick asked staring intently.

"Years? You're joking," Bruce began to say and then froze when he saw the calendar on the wall.

"You don't recall anything?" Rick asked trying to ponder what could have happened.

"No, and when I try I get a huge headache that wont go away till I stop trying. On the plus side, it wasn't a blackout with _him_ since there's been no record of me," Bruce sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Lay back on the couch, I'll go get my stopwatch and see if I can hypnotize the answers out of you," Rick said as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Greetings," came a voice as Rick entered his bedroom and slammed right into someone and fell back onto his rear.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rick asked as he looked at the figures of Dr. Strange, Professor X and the person he had bumped into, Iron-Man.

"We are here to stop you from doing something that could be very bad for all of us," Iron-Man answered.

"What could I have done?" Rick asked still confused.

"It's not what you did, but what we've done," Dr. Strange answered looking at the other three.

"But we've righted our wrong and with that, we can't have you unlocking the Hulk's memories, for our safety and the safety of this planet," Professor Xavier added.

"Hey, Bruce is my buddy so if you expect me to consider letting his memory loss go I will have to know what you did," Rick said not liking these three.

"We are part of a small group called the Illuminati," Iron-Man started.

"Our job is to help assess threats and handle things behind the scenes to protect the world in retrospect of the bigger picture, like make decision no one else may have to bare," Professor Xavier added.

"Like the decision that the Hulk was too much of a wild card and threat and in the safety of this planet we all came to a very tough decision," Dr. Strange concluded.

"What did you all do?" Rick asked growing angry now.

"We, the Illuminati made the decision to send Hulk off planet. We shot him off into a far off galaxy and onto a planet habitable and suitable for him," Iron-Man said bluntly.

"That's where he's been, for years? How could you do this, he was your friend and teammate," Rick said glaring at Iron-Man and Dr. Strange.

"It was not an easy decision and we've all lived with the guilt for years. That is why we've decided to bring him back," Dr. Strange said.

"And to prevent any conflict, we had Strange and Xavier use their gifts to make sure he never remembers what we did or where he's been," Iron-Man said.

"I even added a few protections so that Bruce and the Hulk not only ever have access to those memories, but so that Bruce will remain the constant in control," Professor Xavier added.

"Okay, and why bring him here?" Rick asked, seeing their point with the memory loss, but not agreeing with any of it as a whole and feeling there was more to the story he would never know, for now.

"Because we think you will be the best for incorporating him back into society, despite the missing gaps," Iron-Man said.

"And don't worry, you will never know, period," Professor Xavier said as he raised his fingers to his head.

"No stop... what am I doing up here?" Rick suddenly asked as he scratched his and looked around his empty bedroom.

"Hey, Rick, hurry up, the games about to start," Bruce suddenly called form downstairs.

"Sorry, Bruce, I think I forgot something, oh well," Rick shrugged and ran back to join his roommate.

_**Years Later**_

_**Alaska – Secret Military Base**_

"Hulk Smash!" Hulk screamed as he grabbed a tank by the cannon and threw it like it was a baseball.

"Kill him!" Thunderbolt Ross shouted as his unit of Hulk Busters swarmed in.

"Bruce, please you have to calm down, please," Rick pleaded as he tried to talk his friend down while trying to stay out of the line of fire.

"They have my family," Hulk shouted as he tried to fight back the headaches.

"What are they doing to Betty?" Rick asked.

"No, not Betty! My head can't think," Hulk growled as he looked at Thunderbolt Ross and prepared to charge.

"Now!" Ross shouted his command as he pressed a button.

Every soldier and tank fired their weapons at the Hulk causing him to pause while Rick jumped behind a large rock to try and protect himself. Just as Hulk was pausing, Thunderbolt Ross smiled while the devise planted under the Hulk went off seconds after he had pressed the button. The ground exploded underneath the Hulk causing him to drop down as the ground caved in. Rick tried to get his bearings but the impact shock him loose and he fell in after the Hulk. Rick felt like he had been falling four hours when suddenly he hit the ground hard and heard and felt his leg snap.

"H," Rick tried to speak and realized the combination of the pain from his broken legs and the wind being taken from him with the fall he had no voice and even tried to move but realized he was half buried in rock as well from the cave in.

"Hurry, we have to place the guards again. Not sure what caused his memories to come back," a voice came causing Rick to strain and look to see Iron-Man, Dr. Strange and Professor X standing over a very still and confused Hulk.

"Give me a second, I almost have the blocks enforced," Professor X said as he pushed with his mind.

"This is not good," Iron-Man said as he started looking at a bunch of weird blue glowing stones randomly set around the area.

"What?" Stephen Strange asked.

"These are a type of gamma bomb, Ross plans of lighting this place up hoping to incinerate Banner," Iron-Man said as he looked at his two fellow Illuminati.

"Done, Strange we have to stop Ross," Professor Xavier suddenly turned and said.

"Not enough time. I will cast a spell to contain the blast here and burn itself out," Dr. Strange said as he cast two spells, once to contain the blast and the other to teleport the four out.

"Wait!" Rick finally managed to scream but was two late as he saw the four vanish seconds before he was engulfed in a strange blue energy.

_**Present Day- Minus a Few Months**_

"What do you have here?" Norbert asked as saw a large steel containment-like box.

"Something I acquired," was all Doom said as he looked at his latest prize.

"From?" Norbert asked with interest.

"Poor guy was buried alive in Alaska. Made a trade with a General, this body for special gamma agent," Doom said as he opened the box revealing the half charred body of Rick Jones.

"What do you want with a dead body?" Norbert asked.

"Oh, he isn't dead. Unbeknownst to the General, there is a spark of life still in him. Like the Hulk, the gamma explosion altered him and with my special agent I can bring him back anew," Doom said as he injected a needle into Rick's neck causing him to come to life, screaming as his body transformed into a blue-like Abomination.

_**Captain Proton**_

_**About One or Two Years Ago**_

"Where are we?" A purple ape-like woman asks as she and six other figures materialize out of nowhere.

"Well, Beast, according to the Tallus, we are on Earth 116X," a man with blue skin and white hair wearing a red and blue costume with a yellow star on the middle of his chest.

"Mar-Vell, why are we here?" An African American man wearing a civil war era outfit and red lenses glasses asked.

"Well, Corporal Summers, there seems to have been some kind of surge from the Crystal Palace and we just got dumped here and all communication to the Palace is severed," Mar-Vell answered trying not to let his concern show. _****See final issues of the New Exile Series****_

"This is great," a bald man wearing an all black armored suit with claws on his hands and talons on his feet grumbled.

"Oh, Adrian, don't get your panties in a bunch," a man wearing an all read outfit with facemask with two "D's" on his chest said with a chuckle.

"Don't push me, Rand," Adrian said as his temper flared.

"Daredevil, Vulture, do I need to Hex Blast you in obedience?" Asked a woman made of red metal.

"Alkhema, that won't be necessary, we all need to chill as I try and figure out our next move," Mar-Vell said to his reality hopping team, the Guardians.

"Wait, you said this was Earth 116X? Then, I am finally back home," a girl wearing an all black costume that covered her entire body with red lenses on her face mask that matched the red spider image on her chest and back.

"Red Widow, are you saying this is the reality you're from?" Daredevil asked stepping up to his best friend, the first person he had grown close to since his partner Matt Murdock had been murdered.

"Yes, it is. I was born here and stolen from my parents when I was a baby. Of course I didn't know who my real parents were until it was too late because right after that I was plucked away and placed with the Guardians reality hopping for the next few years," Red Widow said as she wondered how she would go about looking up her parents.

Mar-Vell didn't know what to think of his current team. Despite having lost many, he still grew to care about each one and that is probably why he made both a good and bad leader of this team. When he was diagnosed with cancer, he had gone back to the Kree home world and renounced the Nega-Bands and his powers so they would be removed and be cured. The Kree cured him but the process changed his skin blue and his hair white. Without any powers and only his people's natural enhanced strength and abilities he decided to give up the hero business. It wasn't too long after that he had been plucked away and placed on this team and soon after became leader. Since not being able to have kids himself, he took a natural father roll to his current team.

There was Corporal Scott Summers, a soldier during his Earth's Civil War with the ability to shoot blasts from his eyes. Henrietta "Beast" McCoy, a fierce warrior from an Earth where the dominate, evolved species was not humans but Primates, Cats and other animals. Magda Shade, some sort of magical human-robot hybrid daughter of Vision and Scarlet Witch, whom Mar-Vell still couldn't tell if she was more human or more android. Then there was Adrian Toomes who on his Earth was one of the great founding members Avenger calling himself the Avenging Vulture. The two youngest on his team was Red Widow and Daredevil, which he guessed them about sixteen Earth years maybe.

Danny Rand and his boyfriend Matt Murdock had fallen in love and been together since they first met in Junior High during a martial arts competition. They almost broke up in High School when Danny found out Matt, thanks to his father's experiments on him had given him super sensory powers and reflexes and was using them secretly as the famous vigilante hero known as Daredevil. During a battle with Elektra, the Queenpin of Crime, he was murdered right before Danny's eyes. As Danny held Matt in his arms and cried, that agony triggered his mutant power to manifest and with them, to honor his soul mate and all the good he had done, became the new Daredevil.

Red Widow, according to her, was from 116X, the Earth they were currently on. Mar-Vell found it to be a huge coincidence, accept the Tallus, which can tell you which reality each person is from, had confirmed this as well. Up until she was a teen she thought her mom was a woman by the name of Alison Mongaine and moved around a lot. Then as she hit puberty, she started manifesting strange abilities and after some time had past her _mom_ had discovered her secret. That triggered the events that lead to a scary man in green to start chasing them and her mom confessing to her that she had been kidnapped as a child and was set to be a pawn by the evil man chasing them but she, Alison had grown to love her as her own daughter and now wanted to protect her. This lead to a final battle with the evil green man who threw a pumpkin bomb that incinerated her _mom_ and would have her too, if she had been plucked form her reality right at that moment. But, before she had died her _mom_ had given her the names of her real parents, Peter and Mary Jane.

"We can find them, what are their names?" Danny asked.

"I just know their first names, I never did get their last names. I mean, how many Peter and Mary Jane's are out there? If they are still out there after all this time," Red Widow asked with a mix of emotions.

"And the probabilities you give them heart attacks when you show up saying, 'Hi, I am your daughter taken from you as a baby and I've returned, and by the way, I have super powers and part of a reality hopping team saving the multi-verse as the hero known as Red Widow' is pretty high," Alkhema said flatly, but with almost a hint of humor.

"Look at what we have here," a voice said causing the group to look up and see a man in silver armor with a green hood and cloak standing next to a man wearing lots of tech gear.

"Who are you?" Corporal Summers asked as he placed his hand on his glasses ready to strike.

"Never mind us. We came here to recruit for our newest team and will be on our way," Norbert said as he looked down at them and raised a gun.

"We're not going anywhere with you," Beast growled as she leapt at the two men.

"Who said we were here for you?" Doom said as he raised his hands and let out a blast of pure electrical energy that hit the purple Guardian causing her to fry and drop to the ground smoking.

"She dead," Alkhema said with no emotion.

"Not only did her life light go out on the Tallus but it seams what ever severed the connection to the Crystal Palace has broken the link to bring a replacement," Mar-Vell said as he looked at his arm.

"We'll make you pay for that," Corporal Summers said as he lifted his glasses and a blast of red energy from his eyes hit the villain once called the Fixer sending him flying backwards.

"I don't have time for this. Captain Mar-Vell will make a fine addition," Doom said as he raised his hands and fired off a blast of energy that hit Corporal Summers, Alkhema, Red Widow, Vulture and Daredevil picking them up and sending them back into a building that then exploded and caved down upon them all burying them.

"No," Mar-Vell cried as he watched his team taken out in one quick swoop.

"Norbert, if you would," Doom said as his partner landed back next to him.

Norbert raised a gun and fired it at the Kree warrior. Before Mar-Vell could react he was hit by a strong force and found himself thrown to the ground, shackles and chains binding his wrists, ankles and neck together. Mar-Vell tried to struggle but he was completely immobilized by the chains. ****Power Pack fans may remember this from Phyla-Vell's vision in Power Pack #30** **Doom then pressed a button on his armor and he, Norbert and Mar-Vell vanished from sight.

_**Mr. Night**_

_**Years Ago**_

"About time you got here," a beautiful woman with long black hair wearing a black leather outfit with matching jacket said with a smirk.

"Sorry, got delayed," answered a man as he sat down wearing a cap that helped hide a marking that covered his face form his nose to his hair line.

"I was getting worried, you're almost one minute late," the woman said as she paid for two beers and handed one to he man as they both got up and headed to a corner booth in the bar that was private and secluded.

"I have not missed our reunions once since we first teamed up breaking into SHIELD and battling the Cult of Kali," the man smiled as he sipped his beer.

"Max, the first time we met I knew we would be best friends and following our several team ups and hectic lives to follow all these years I still count you as the only one I could trust, no questions asked," the woman said.

"Jessica, ever wonder what could have been?" Max Coleridge asked with an evil grin.

"No, not once, relationships mess things up and cloud judgment and trust. I've found it better to be single and not tied down, especially in my complicated life. Plus, your heart belongs to another," Jessica Drew said tilting her head back and taking a swig.

"Can't hide nothing from you, Miss P.I.," Max laughed.

"How is Sybil?" Jessica asked.

"We broke up," was all Max said.

"What happened? You two were love at first sight since the time you recruited her for the Night Shift," Jessica asked sitting up and leaning forward.

"As you know, after the whole finding out I'm a hero and my constant teaming with the West Coast Avengers she found it completely hard to trust me. Plus, she suspected I was having an affair with Firebrand," Max began to say.

"Bonita? I thought she had the hots for Pym and ended up settling down in Mexico?" Jessica asked in complete gossip mode.

"Well, the Night Shift and I went our own way and Sybil got mad and went with them. We tried the long distance relationship and it made it hard since she resented me for not following after her. In that time I became good friends with Bonita, especially with my connection of helping her, Hawkeye and the West Coast Avengers all those years.

"Bonita wanted to try dating, but I was sort of with Sybil and she still seemed stuck on Pym. Not that long ago, I was meeting with Bonita for a cup of coffee when Gypsy Moth shows up demanding the Night Shift needed my help. When I said no, she accused me of being with Bonita and officially broke up with me and vanished," Max answered.

"That's too bad. So since then?" Jessica asked with a smile.

"I've been pretty much keeping to myself, avoiding the costume and yes, keeping in touch with Bonita. I think we want to try taking it to the next level, but I don't know. What about you, what you been up to?" Max asked changing the subject off of him.

"Same ol', would have to kill ya if I told ya," Jessica said as they both laughed, ordered another round.

"Really, thought you said last time you were retiring from everything, including SHIELD," Max prodded.

"Well, I did and was getting back to starting my own Private Investigator business again and then my powers were stolen by an evil Spider-Woman named Charlotte Witter. After that all went down I started full force with my business as well as taking up mentor with a young girl who was taking up the mantel of Spider-Woman," Jessica said as she gave the cliff notes version of Mattie Franklin.

"So, you're powerless now?" Max asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, heavens no, Max. After our first few cases I started to regain them again. I even just recently teamed up with Jessica Jones. Now that my powers are fully back and Mattie has started hanging out with a group calling themselves the Losers or Loners, not sure, I thin kit might be time to pull out the costume again," Jessica said.

"I've been thinking the same thing, wouldn't even pass on being part of a team again," Max added as he and Jessica continued to talk and get caught up.

"See you new a few years," Jessica said getting up and kissing her friend on the cheek.

"Same time, same place," Max said as he waited and then left a few minutes after she did.

_**Max Coleridge Apartment**_

_**Few Years Ago**_

"Hey stranger," a voice came from the secured phone line.

"Hey, Jess, what's up?" Max asked.

"Not a lot, was on a mission helping the Avengers and was thinking of you," Jessica answered back.

"Don't play games with me. I know why you're calling. Yes, that is Sybil running around with Hawkeye and his Thunderbolts," Max said almost feeling annoyed by this.

"How did that happen?" Jessica asked.

"Well, after the Night Shift got mixed up with Count Nafaria and a few were killed, Sybil left and joined the Masters of Evil but I guess she ended up siding with Hawkeye and took him up on his offer to actually try and be one of the good guys. Not sure how that will work out," Max said as he sat down on the couch.

"So you were staying in touch with her? Are you back together?" Jessica asked.

"We kind of stayed in touch but nothing serious. She won't forgive me for not leaving with her and now blames me for the downfall of the Night Shift," Max answered.

"She is stubborn, I mean I even tried to be friends with her all those years ago but she would rather kill me than have friends," Jessica added.

"Plus, I think things might be getting serious with Bonita. I am thinking of maybe moving to Mexico so I can give it a real try and see if we can actually make a go of it," Max said knowing Jessica as well as he knew that his heart wasn't fully in that statement.

"Well I hope it works for you. So, the real reason I called, wanted to confirm our next reunion coming up," Jessica said.

"Yes, and not that I'm disappointed you called, but you never do that," Max said standing up suddenly.

"I know, but I am going on a bit of a mission and wanted to change the time and location," Jessica said.

"Sure," Max said as he jotted down the change on his calendar despite how odd it was.

"Okay, see you then," Jessica said as she hung up.

_**Present Day – Not Long Ago**_

_**Max's Apartment**_

"Are you sure I can't convince you to join us, Jessica?" Steve Rogers's voice came over the Com. Unit in her ear.

"I'm not ready to be an Avenger yet, Steve, but I think what you're doing is a good thing," Jessica said as she continued to search around Max's apartment.

"Let me know if you change your mind. So, what can I do for you then?" Steve asked.

"Well, I was supposed to meet a friend and in all the years I've known him we had never missed a get together. I've searched all over his apartment for clues but he's disappeared. I know he was planning on moving to Mexico but I don't know where. Any chance you can give me Firebird and Hawkeye's direct contact?" Jessica asked as she still couldn't find anything.

"Sure, but you owe me one," Steve said as he sent her the info.

"Thanks, Cap," Jessica said as she disconnected and gave one last search.

_**Little Town in Mexico**_

"Well, this is where Bonita lives," Jessica said as she walked up to the door and pushed the door open, with a little lock picking.

As she looked around she saw no signs of anyone being home but all was perfect, almost too perfect. There was no way someone kept their home this immaculate. She continued to look around and found no signs of Max, but then again he kept very private and never allowed himself to be photographed. After a few minutes she found a piece of paper under the fridge. Must have fell off and slid under. It had Max's name and an address not far from here. Jessica signed, grabbed the paper and left the house.

She was soon at the small house that according to the paper belonged to Max. She _let_ herself in and began to look around. Nothing but the bare essentials, which was Max, and no signs that this place had seen much activity going on. As she looked around she found, fallen behind the bed, Max's planner. She began to flip through it when a knock came on the door and she looked up to see an old lady standing in the doorway.

"Miss, who are you and why are you in Mr. Max's house?" The old lady asked her in Spanish.

"I am a friend of his. Do you know where he is?" Jessica asked back in Spanish as she was fluent in many languages.

"I am the landlord and haven't seen him since he left, said he was going to America," the elderly lady answered.

"Strange, have you seen her?" Jessica asked as she held up her phone and pulled up a photo of Bonita.

"No," the lady said quickly and shifted her eyes.

"I need to know the truth," Jessica said looking the lady in the eyes.

"I, if I talk I vanish like others," the lady said quietly.

"Trust me," Jessica said again keeping eye contact and taking the lady's hand as the lady suddenly told of two strange men, one with weird weapons and another in silver armor.

They attacked Bonita and she suddenly burst to flames as she fought. The whole village was almost burned down before the two bad men captured her. The old lady had been hiding in her house and almost came out when the one man suddenly made it look nothing had occurred there and those that had witnessed were vaporized. The lady then pleaded not to say she told her what happened so she wouldn't vanish too.

"This is not good," Jessica said as she then glanced down and saw the note in Max's planner of the meeting time and place change that she knows she never changed.

_**Epilogue**_

_**Ulysses, Nebraska – Meeting Place of Max and Fake Jessica**_

"Can you do it?" Spider-Woman asked as she looked around at the old farm town that looked like a tornado had leveled it.

"I really shouldn't be here," the woman wearing a blue and white SHIELD uniform said.

"Lacey, you owe me. Hell, if Nick finds out and says anything then I will deal with him," Spider-Woman said as she stared at her former friend from her SHIELD days.

"Okay, here it goes," Agent Hruska said as she closed her eyes, raised her hands and concentrated.

Spider-Woman stepped back as her friend's powers kicked in and what seemed like digital lights began to swarm all around them. In a matter of seconds a scene began to form and with Jessica's command, her friend made rewind very fast until Jessica said stop. They were now looking at a fully built town and Max Coleridge was walking towards the local bar. Jessica stared in horror as she saw the man known as Fixer leap out and attack causing Max to instantly shimmer in black as he became the Shroud.

Spider-Woman wanted to leap to his defense when she remembered she was watching digital reenactments. It looked as if Shroud would win, when another figure appeared and decimated the town and taking Max down. The new comer, wearing armor and a hooded cloak, picked up Max and stepped into a ship as Norbert decimated the town and then joined then and blasted away. Spider-Man swore as she knew clearly who had taken her friend and where they had gone.

"I got Hawkeye's message. I left the Thunderbolts a long time ago and I almost didn't come, what do you want?" A woman asked causing Agent Hruska to jump and her powers to blink off as Spider-Woman turned to look at the woman wearing a black skimpy leather outfit with yellow silk like material flowing and wrapping around her.

"Skein, we're going to Latveria and I need your help getting Max back," Spider-Woman said as she looked at the woman who had once loved her best friend.

**Not The End: To be continued in Acts of Doom #1 – The kick off to the Line Wide Crossover Event!**


End file.
